Magic Never Saves
by Megami-no-Ai
Summary: The beginning story of a young girl related (in one way or another) to many characters of Harry Potter.
1. The Young Girl

This started off as a RPG quiz on quizilla. I found it better to change my story into a fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, will never own and cannot own any character from the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own the books. I only own my ideas which are put into the story. New char. in story.

**Magic never saves.... The Young Girl**

At the top of the stairs stood a young girl. She had black hair in pigtails, she was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and a denim skirt. Thin-rimmed glasses sat on her face making her look more intelligent then a 5-year-old girl should look. This girl's name was Ashley Elena Black.

"Uncle Remus?" She called out. Ashley had a fear of going down the stairs by herself. The last time she had took a trip down the stairs to enter a dark room had only caused pain and confusement. A robed figure with a lively smiled appeared.

"What's wrong Ashley?" Remus Lupin asked his god-daughter.

You see Ashley Elena Black was the daughter of an infamous criminal by the name of Sirius Black. She was the product of a fling and she went to the care of her father. For a while. Until all sorts of bad things had started to happen. Of course poor Ashley didn't understand why her father was sent to Askaban nor why a woman named Bellatrix had murdered her mother. She went to the care of her werewolf Godfather, Remus, who was once the best friend of her father.

"I don't want to go." The young girl exclaimed. Remus frowned. It was not by his choice that she had to spend every summer at her Godmother's home. Remus didn't even like her Godmother but it was her mother who chose who it was and when she would visit her. Dumbledore demanded that they (meaning everyone involved with this girl's life) all respect the wishes of her no longer living mother. "Please don't make me go Uncle Remus." Remus could only smile sadly as he walked up the steps to the little girl.

"I know you don't want to go but it will be..." Remus forced himself to comfort the girl although he wanted her to NOT want to go. "fun. It will be fun. They have a little son that's your age." Ashley shook her head as if to tell him that she wasn't interested in having a new friend. The mere thought of having to leave her caretaker scared her.

"Uncle! It won't be fun. I don't know them!" She whined as she clutched Remus's robes. Remus patted her head and sighed.

"Yes I know but you must..." Even if taking care of a child, a _girl_ child, was tiring and Remus was weary enough as it is with his monthly werewolf tranformations, he couldn't help but think how uneventful his summer would be without the young girl. "Now go get ready. You must leave soon..."


	2. Godmother's Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor any characters. I don't own much.

**Magic never saves.. Godmother's family**

"Are you ready?" Ashley nodded. Although she wasn't really ready to leave, she agreed to go anyway. If she didn't a bunch of them would be mad. And she hated it when her elders were mad. "Alright then, you know what to do right?" She nodded again. It wasn't like she never traveled by floopowder before. Remus threw the powder into the fireplace and the fire danced, turning from a raging red to peaceful green."Right then. In you go.." She stepped into the fireplace clutching her bag tightly. Ashley took one look around the small cottage home she lived in and then looked at her Godfather. She waved. He smiled back.

"Malfoy Manor!" She shouted clearly as she tightly shut her eyes. A few seconds later, she peaked them open and saw the face of a blonde woman.

"Ashley, darling. So good to see you."

"Hello Auntie." Although she was not really related to the Malfoys, she still called Narcissa Malfoy her 'aunt', Lucius Malfoy her 'uncle' and their son Draco...well she called him a big idiot. Narcissa was her mothers 'best friend' back at Hogwarts. After all they were both in Slytherin. So naturally her mother would chose Narcissa to be Godmother of her child no matter who (and how many) protested it. Narcissa helped the child out of the fireplace and gave her a hug.

"My haven't you grown since I last saw you." If Ashley could remember the last time she saw her she would respond. Instead she stayed silent. Ashley had only met the Malfoy family once. And for some reason she felt as if she shouldn't trust them. Ashley silently followed Narcissa into a huge living room. _'Wow, this place is bigger then Uncle Remus's house! It's so pretty too!' _She thought as she stared at the room in awe.

"You've got a nice house auntie!" Narcissa smiled at the girl as she patted her arm.

"Of course I do dear. What did you expect?" Ashley shrugged. She had never seen such a big place, it was almost like a palace in the girl's eyes.

"I dunno...Uncle Remus has a small home.."

"Hmph. I should expect so...that _Uncle Remus_ of yours isn't the wealthiest fool in this world. He's even got you dressed in muggle clothing." Narcissa said with a look of great distaste and resentment. Obviously the Malfoys didn't get along well with Ashley's caretakers. But there wasn't anything that anybody could do about it.

"MOMMY!" A young boys shrill cry rang through the room. Ashley immediately took cover behind Narcissa as a blonde, blue-eyed 5 year old approached them. "Who's that?" He asked with dislike. He glared at you as you peaked from behind his mother.

"Draco this is Ashley. You remember her don't you?"

"You mean the same Ashley that is related to that awful, horrible Black who takes credit where it's not due and is a muggle-loving fool that is on that old man's side?" He replied as if quoting a book. Narcissa looked at him with anger. Obviously he had repeated what someone had said before and he OBVIOUSLY wasn't suppose to say...in front of the girl.

"Draco. I never want to hear you say that again. Now apologize." Narcissa said harshly.

"But mum!" "DRACO!" "FINE! SORRY!" He looked directly at you and swiftly turned around. _'I don't get it.' _Ashley thought as she stared at the back of his head. _'I didn't even hear what he said! Why did he say sorry? I don't like this boy! He's mean and rude! I WANNA GO BACK HOME!' _She silently fumed in her head. This would possibly be the worst summer ever.

"Ashley..." You looked up at Narcissa and saw she was looking at her husband with a tight smile on her face.

"Hullo Uncle Lucius." Ashley said bluntly. The man gave her a cold stare and replied with a tone that matched his stare.

"Hello Ashley. How are you?" He sounded as if he didn't want to know. He probably didn't.

"Fine uncle." She replied as she started at the ground.

"Come Ashley...let's go to your room." Ashley nodded and followed Narcissa. _'Summer is going to be long' _The young child thought as she sighed and clutched Narcissa's robe.


End file.
